Burlap Horror Scarecrow
The Burlap Horror Scarecrow was an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2018 Halloween season. The animatronic had a burlap sack shaped into a sphere as a head, a bloody white apron, a brown shirt, blue pants, and black boots. The sack featured a long scar running down its center, likely the namesake of the animatronic's placeholder name, "Humpty Dumpty." The Burlap Horror's elongated fingers and arms can be posed in any position, as with the animatronic's head, though the animatronic itself was static. It had red LED eyes that blinked on and off sporadically when activated. The audio track for the Burlap Horror was comprised of eerie grunting, growling, and moaning. Spirit Halloween's Description "This horrorfying scarecrow is ready for his next victim. His light up eyes and stitched face are enough to scare anyone who comes too close! You can tell by his bloodied apron he means business. So if you are wandering through the corn fields at night, you may want to be extra aware of your surroundings. Listen for his growling in the silence, just be careful if his snarls get too loud, he knows what he wants, so you better RUN!" * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Volume Control ** External Speaker Jack * Product Sayings: ** Growling * Animated * Motion activated * Sound activated * Step pad compatible (sold separately) * Try me button compatible (sold separately) * Multi-prop remote activator compatible (sold separately) * Adapter type: 5.9V 2A (included) * Battery type: 4AA required (not included) * Cord length: 3.9 feet * Dimensions: 74.8” H x 19.6” W x 11.8” D * Weight: 12.79 pounds * Material: Metal, fabric, latex, plastic * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for use in covered areas Spirit Halloween's Story "Have you ever heard about the Burlap Horror? Legend has it that he lives in the middle of the woods in a handmade shack. He comes out at night and stalks the open fields right behind his house. His red eyes illuminate the dark and gloomy area, so he can see anything or anyone that passes by. If you get too close, you are fair game. He'll chase you down for miles and miles. You cannot hide. He will find you and make you his next victim. He hunts you with vengeance to catch you with his rope. They say you can't get away, because once he smells the scent of fresh meat, he can smell you forever. Be careful traveling around his house at night or you could be next on his chopping block." Trivia *The reason why Spirit Halloween chose "Humpty Dumpty" as a placeholder name for the Burlap Horror Scarecrow has not been revealed, but it should be presumed it is because of the shape and detailing of the animatronic's head. *The Burlap Horror's Spirit Halloween site video showed the animatronic holding a prop resembling a human limb, to go with the Burlap Horror's appearance. **The animatronic did not include any such props. *The Burlap Horror was the only static animatronic featured in a theme for the 2018 Halloween season. *Released on Spirit Halloween's YouTube Channel, the official video for the Burlap Horror was filmed in "Historic Cold Spring Village" in Cape May, New Jersey. Gallery BurlapHorrorLeftSide.png|Side view BurlapHorrorBackSide.png|Back view Burlap-Horror-Close-Up.png|Close-up BurlapHorrorWebsitePic.png|Website picture Burlap-Horror-Gif.gif|Sneak Peek GIF Burlap-Horror-Free.jpg|Featured in sweepstakes Burlap-Horror-Box.jpg|Front of box 41945317_1955203444547061_8413150558338316356_n.jpg|Setup in Spirit Acre Farms display Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 5.00.03 AM.png|Featured in leaked picture of Spirit Acres Farm display Videos Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Scarecrows Category:Static Animatronics Category:6-Foot Animatronics Category:Spirit Acre Farms Category:PartyTime Costume